


Come Home With Me (Coming Home Remix)

by bettysofia



Series: Coming Home Remix [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: After meeting the gorgeous Private Lehnsherr at a pub Charles brings him home with him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Coming Home Remix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Come Home With Me (Coming Home Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682083) by [g33kyclassic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kyclassic/pseuds/g33kyclassic). 
  * In response to a prompt by [g33kyclassic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kyclassic/pseuds/g33kyclassic) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> I wanted to add some smut to my other remix, so consider this a continuation of When I Met You (Coming Home Remix).
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): Airwaves  
> Previous remixes, if any: None  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: N/A  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: no  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: N/A  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: Yes for art, no for fic, sorry.

“You know, Erik,” Charles says, “I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

He winks and smiles brightly and hopes that Erik will understand that no, Charles is not going to be satisfied with just friendship. He wants more. Much more. Right now, and this might be that yard of ale speaking, he wants Erik spread out across his bed. 

He sees a faint blush wash over Erik’s cheeks and quickly, carefully, he takes a peek inside his mind. Just to gauge the situation. To his delight, and a little bit to his relief, Erik’s mind is hazy with lust, thinking about what it would feel like to have Charles’ lips on him. 

Charles leans closer, bending over the table. “My flat is a ten minute walk from here,” he says, arching one suggestive brow. “Come home with me?”

Erik still looks a little dazed but he nods and smiles shyly and when Charles takes his hand he follows readily. They weave their way through the crowded pub and out onto the dark street. The din of the crowd and the music become fainter and fainted as Charles leads Erik down one of the small streets towards his empty flat. 

They don’t say much as they walk, both are much too preoccupied with thinking about what will happen once they are behind closed doors. 

“This is me,” Charles says, stopping in front of his small townhouse. He keeps his hand wrapped around Erik’s as they walk up the flight of stairs. 

They stop again and as Charles fumbles with the keys to unlock the door he can feel Erik’s eyes on him. Increasingly flustered, Charles finally manages to get the door unlocked and opened, and with one hand bunched in Erik’s jacket he pulls him inside and pushes him up against the door. Without another word he crashes his lips against Erik’s in a desperate kiss. It’s deep and filthy and gorgeous and just filled with promises of many more to come. 

He pulls back, breathing heavily. “I’m sorry,” he says. “That was terribly forward of me.” He shakes his head. “We could slow down. We could – “

“Charles,” Erik says, interrupting him. “Did you peek inside my head?”

Charles nods.

“Then you saw how much I want you. Now shut up and kiss me.”

That is all the invitation Charles needs. He reaches up, wraps a hand around Erik’s neck and pulls him back into a scorching kiss. They keep kissing for minutes or hours, Charles isn’t sure, he just knows he doesn’t want it to end. 

He wants more. He wants Erik writhing under his touch. Slowly, he starts to sink to his knees. After only a couple of inches a pair of strong hands wrap around his upper arms and stop his descent. He looks up and into Erik’s gray eyes. 

“Charles” he says, biting into his lower lip. “Are you sure? I don’t want us to rush anything.”

“Erik,” Charles says, reaching out and caressing his cheek. “I want to. And I know you want me to. Please let me make you feel good.”

Charles’ eyes fixate on Erik’s teeth increasing their pressure on his lip and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard. Bright red lust is radiating from him and enveloping Charles. Then he nods and his grip on Charles’ arms lessens. Instead his hands come to rest lightly on top of Charles’ shoulders. Not pushing or guiding him, just rubbing them softly as Charles continues down. 

When his knees hit the floor and he is eye-level with Erik’s crotch he can’t help the little excited purr that escapes from his lips. The bulge in Erik’s trousers is deliciously prominent. 

“Oh, my,” he whispers, “I am going to have a lot of fun with you.”

He makes quick work of Erik’s trousers, unzipping them and pushing them down his thighs. All the while he is keeping a tendril of his mind locked with Erik’s to make sure he isn’t moving too fast. But every part of Erik’s mind is screaming to go full speed ahead. So he devotes all of his attention to Erik’s briefs still keeping him covered. 

He pushes them down to join his trousers and when Erik’s cock springs free he gasps.

“Oh, this is even better than anything I could have imagined.” He smiles, delightedly, and runs a fingertip along Erik’s thick length. 

Erik shudders. His whole body shakes. Charles tears his eyes away from where his hand wraps around the base of Erik’s cock and looks up into Erik’s smirking face. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks, giving him a pump. 

Erik shudders again. “You have no idea,” he says, pressing his hips against Charles’ hand. 

“Then let’s make it even better for you.”

He leans forward, still with one hand wrapped around Erik’s cock, and slides the tip into his mouth. Then he slowly guides him deeper and deeper until he can feel him hit the back of his throat. He pulls back and just before Erik’s cock pops out he takes him all the way back.

He reaches up and takes Erik’s hands from where they are resting on his shoulders and pushes them into his hair. Then he looks back up at Erik, mouth still full of his cock, and whispers inside his mind.

Go on. You know you want to.

Erik’s first few thrusts are tentative and shallow but once he is sure that Charles is enjoying himself just as much as Erik they become bolder. And deeper and longer and Charles may just come in his pants because of how hot it is.

He feels Erik hit the back of hi throat over and over and he feels Erik’s strong muscled thighs under his fingers as he holds onto him.

Then after just a few minutes he can feel Erik start to tense up and he slides back into his mind.

Come in my mouth, Erik. I want you to.

Erik lets out a shout as his whole body goes rigid. Thick cum shoots down Charles’ throat, covers his tongue, and trickles down his chin. 

Erik slumps against the door. He breathes heavily, but he helps Charles off the floor, and when they are both standing up he leans in ans plants his lips against Charles’. After a few more deep kisses Charles pulls back. He smiles at Erik and strokes his cheek.

“Well,” he says, “you’ve seen the front door and hallway, now let me give you a tour of the bedroom.”


End file.
